The invention concerns digital wireless audio headsets that comprise a miniature device or pair of devices that are mounted over, adjacent to, or in the pinna. Miniature headsets that touch no part of the head, other than the pinna or ear canal, may be referred to as earsets. Earsets form a proper subset of headsets and share the same capabilities.
Headsets may play audio such as music, be used as a wireless phone headset, or provide a voice interface to another device such as a computer.
Wireless headsets are becoming increasingly popular accessories for mobile phone handsets. They provide a safe, hands-free way to make and receive calls when it is not convenient to hold a phone handset. Marketing experts project rapid growth in headset sales volume. Concern about automotive safety is driving demand for hands-free devices for use while driving. Additionally, headsets allow movement of the cell phone transmitter away from the user's head, reducing the electromagnetic field strength that reaches the brain and thereby reducing potentially harmful effects.
Conventional wired headsets are hampered by the need for a wire connection to the phone. They restrict freedom of movement and impose strict limitations on the location of the handset. Wireless headsets are much more compelling. Users can make and receive calls when their handset is in a pocket, briefcase, or even in the next room.
Currently available wireless headsets attach to the head by use of a headband similar to a one-sided headphone or loop behind the pinna like an eyeglass temple piece. These configurations may not be suitable for extended wear because they're uncomfortable or because they're unattractive. Putting them on when the phone rings creates an awkward rush. Most styles fit only a minority of people because proper fit depends upon the shape and size of the pinna and head, which vary greatly, and are thus uncomfortable to wear for long periods.
A worn headset attenuates the user's perception of background sound. Current headset designs may have either an open back or a closed back. An open back minimizes background sound attenuation while a closed back maximizes attenuation. Ideally, and extended-wear headset would selectively attenuate background sound allowing the user to hear music or voice from the headset or, when the user needs to interact with immediate environment, to hear surrounding sounds.
Earring jewelry is common and techniques have been developed to attach earrings securely and comfortably. Some of these techniques can be adapted for a headset, such as a post and clutch (or nut) for pierced ears or a spring or screw clip for non-pierced. However, an audio headset is heavier than the vast majority of earrings. A heavy earring cannot comfortably be held in place with a spring or screw clip. A heavy earring suspended from a piercing is uncomfortable, can cause injury, and will, over time, stretch a piercing from a round hole into a long slot.
The human pinna is sensitive. A miniature wireless headset or earset that is not attached securely, is poorly supported, or is unbalanced in weight will bounce, pull, and rub, causing user discomfort. An earset that is too heavy will be similarly unbearable. Earset power requirements need to be met with systems that are low in weight yet deliver sufficient use time.
Several published patent applications and patents show methods of attaching a headset to the pinna and head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,029 to Hahn et al. (2001) entitled “Modular Wireless Headset System” discloses a wireless headset which has a detachably mounted battery pack and an antenna built into the antenna boom. The headset attaches to the pinna using a hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,076 to Yang (2000) entitled “Earphone-Microphone System Having Double Pinna Braces” discloses an earphone-microphone set that has a pair of adjustable pinna braces that are placed behind the pinna at the top and bottom. The device is wired (not wireless) and does not attach in the manner of an earring.
Published Patent Application US 2004/0066948 to Bogeskov-Jensen entitled “Earring for a Headset” discloses a device that is attached to the pinna using a loop that surrounds the outside of the pinna. The claimed innovation involves the shape and construction of the attachment loop. The device does not have the form of an earring used as jewelry.
Published Patent Application US 2002/0039427 to Whitwell et al. entitled “Audio Apparatus” discloses a transducer that excites vibration in the pinna that is carried to the inner pinna by conduction. This application does not describe the structure or construction of a wireless link. It does not describe any technique for attachment to a pierced earlobe.
Published Patent Application US 2004/0136555 to Enzmann entitled “Aided Pinna Bud” describes a hearing aid which has the claimed capability of acting as a wireless phone headset. This device is meant for a person whose hearing is deficient, rather than a person with normal hearing. The device is described as an “pinna bud” but the physical shape of the device is not further disclosed. The application does not teach how a practical device could be built in this form factor. Components needed for a wireless headset such as a transceiver, antenna, battery capable of powering the transceiver, etc. are not shown. A pinna bud generally has no microphone boom, thus the microphone is essentially within the pinna and is in a poor position for receiving the user's own speech.
Published Patent Application US 2003/0022690 to Beyda et al. entitled “Concealed Wireless Telephone” discloses a phone headset hidden in an earring, a pair of glasses, or another commonly worn accessory. However, the patent application does not teach how to build a wireless headset in the illustrated form factor.
Accordingly, several advantages of one or more aspects of the invention are:
(a) to provide an improved wireless headset;
(b) to provide a wireless headset which may be worn comfortably for long periods;
(c) to provide a wireless headset which may be shaped and decorated as jewelry;
(d) to provide a wireless headset which may be easily adjusted to fit a variety of pinna shapes;
(e) to provide a wireless headset which may be used for audio listening, as a phone headset, or to interface to a computer;
(f) to provide a wireless headset which need not be removed to interact with the outside world;
(g) to provide a wireless headset which acts either as an open design, allowing outside sound to be heard, or as a closed design, excluding outside sound, under electronic control of the user.
(h) to provide a wireless earset that is balanced in weight;
(i) to provide a miniature wireless headset with power system designs that are small in size and weight yet have sufficient capacity for practical duration of use;
(j) to provide a wireless earset with user swappable power systems;
(k) to provide a miniature wireless earset with antenna configurations that provide adequate signal propagation yet are compatible with the severe size and weight constraints imposed by the form factor;
(l) to provide a wireless jewelry earset with decorative or unobtrusive antenna;
(m) to provide a dual mode earset that may be used in either wireless or wired configurations;